<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreaming by Wallrusse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924827">Daydreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallrusse/pseuds/Wallrusse'>Wallrusse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallrusse/pseuds/Wallrusse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts immediately after the end of FFVII Remake.<br/>Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII and Aerith are on their way to an unknow journey.<br/>The barmaid wonders about her new friends, her lost ones, and worries about her childhood crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steel sky rainfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*********************************************</p><p> Hello everyone !</p><p>A few words : I’m a big fan of FFVII and i’ve just finished the Remake. I can’t wait for the next part so i started to write to calm myself ! </p><p>So this is my version of what happens to the characters after the end of the Remake.</p><p>I’m french so it’s difficult for me to write in english. I try my best to write this story in a good way.</p><p>This is the first chapter, i hope to write a lot more soon ! </p><p>*********************************************</p><p>Fine rain was falling on all of them. With all those years under the plate, she was not used anymore to the cold touch of the rainfall. Tifa felt a shiver in her spine and shuddered.</p><p>Just in front of her, Red was walking. This new companion was a still a total mystery to her, but she kinda liked him. He was calm and his voice was reassuring, even if his ferocious aspect scared her the first time she saw him. She was so surprised when she heard this lion like creature talk to her with his smooth voice.</p><p>Barret was just behind him. His broad shoulders looked tense.<br/>
« He must be thinking about Marlene ». The fighter felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes began to sting a little. She knew that the little girl was in good care with Elmyra but she already missed her greatly. Her dear little angel. The avalanche leader was probably feeling the same way. But he was walking, determined as always.</p><p>His heavy and impressive frame constrasted greatly with the man next to him. The Ex Soldier was also moving foward just like the Avalanche leader. Now that the two men seemed to have bury the hatched, the barmaid felt a lot more relaxed and she actually came to enjoy their energic banter.</p><p>Cloud’s frame seemed so small near the human montain that was Barret. Tifa knew that he was lean but that his muscles were strong and ripped. Muscles were necessary to lift this huge sword of his. She began to think about it but stopped as soon as she remembered the other man who she saw with the exact same sword five years ago.<br/>
Her childhood friend was worrying her now more than ever. She thought about his constant headaches, his odd behaviour, his cold Mako infused eyes... </p><p>« How could he have said that he always had that sword with him ? »</p><p>What was happening with him ? How could he seemed to remember things that he shouldn’t know, while he didn’t remember what he should? A part of her was scared of him. He was so different now, like the time when he almost killed poor Johnny. Hell, maybe he even killed the dark haired soldier and took this sword for prize? She felt a rush of pity for this man. She barely saw him but he had been so nice to her back then.</p><p>Like her childhood friend she thought, to reassure herself. Cloud could be so gentle. He always took great care of her when they were fighting, always looked back at her. He took her more than once in his strong arms, and Tifa sensed heat spread throught her cheeks as she enjoyed these memories a little too much.<br/>
She sure took her time to lift herself from him when they jumped of the train with him protecting her from the fall.<br/>
And there was this night, when he hugged her tight while she was crying. So tight he hurted her a bit, and she instantly regretted saying it when he let her go.</p><p>She knew, that beneath his cold demeanor, a kind man was hiding. He took great care of her but also of all his companions, especially of a certain flower girl who seemed to be able to make his walls crack.</p><p>Speeking of the devil, Tifa noticed that the girl was not anywhere near. She stopped in her tracks and thoughts and turned her head back.</p><p>Tifa saw the flower girl a few meters behind.  She was still standing near the cliff, looking at the sky, rain pouring down on her face. She called for her but Aerith didn’t seem to have heard her and continued to watch whatever she found in the limitless ocean above them.</p><p>Cloud and the others were a few meters above them. The men and Red were still slowly walking toward their incertain future.</p><p>« I miss the steel sky » She heard the girl say, before the latter closed her eyes. </p><p>Tifa felt a rush of sympathy for her and understood that something was afflicting her mind right now. Aerith had been so nice to her lately, even if they barely knew each other. </p><p>The barmaid began to walk slowly toward her. As she was approching, Tifa studied her delicate frame. She was not moving at all, lost in her thougts.<br/>
She was so pretty, thought the fighter. Her now wet pink dress began to stick against her body and Tifa could see the frail legs. The rain flowed on her cleavage and her brown damped hair falled on her beautiful face. </p><p>Tifa was close enough now to study her facial features. So harmonious, with small lips, a fine turned up nose, high cheekbones. Her eyelashes were dark and long. She stopped her walk, she was close enough to reach her now.</p><p>Suddenly, Aerith opened her eyes and lowered her glare to look directly at her. Tifa lost herself in these deep emerald green orbes.</p><p>« I can understand why Cloud was so eager to go and find her ». At this thought, Tifa felt the harsh bite of jealousy on her mind. And she immediately regretted it. How could she be jealous about that woman, who looked like a true angel lost on earth ?</p><p>« Aerith... Are you all right ? » she said to her.</p><p>« Yes, don’t worry about me, i just feel a bit... lost. The sky is overwhelming, don’t you think ? ».</p><p>Tifa didn’t understand what the girl was saying, before realising that she must have spent near her entire life in Midgar and the steel sky above it. And she spent all her childhood in that madman laboratory. Of course, all this light and space must be so frightening for her. And the circumstances were not helping. Her mother was left behind, the Shinra was hunting them...</p><p>She felt a hint of sadness and pity beginning to form in the back of her mind. She took the other woman hands in hers and squeezed them soflty.</p><p>« Hey i’m here with you, don’t worry ». Tifa said with a bright smile while looking intensely in her sad beautiful eyes.</p><p>« I know, thank you Tifa ». Aerith smiled at her in return.</p><p> After a moment, the red-eyed woman started to lose her grip to let go the other woman. But Aerith stopped her and took one of her hand within hers.</p><p>The barmaid looked at her, puzzled.</p><p>« I’m not letting you go ! We must talk about that shopping promenade you promised to me !».</p><p>The fighter let a smile form on her lips. And the two women began to walk together, hand in hand.</p><p>« Cloud ! Wait for us you dummy ! » </p><p>Their companions were fifty meters above them and, having finally noticed that the two women didn’t follow, turned to look back. Barret waved at them. Red sitted and let a big yawn out while Cloud seemed a bit annoyed with his hands on his hips. Tifa could literally feel his eyes rolling.</p><p>« What kind of bodyguard is it ? Tifa, after shopping, our main goal will be to teach him how to be a little more nice to people, especially women ». The flower girl said near her hear while giggling.</p><p>« Deal ! ».</p><p>With their new resolves, the two friends walked together to rejoin the waiting group en route for the city of Kalm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Campfire thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*********************************************<br/>
Hi everyone. So here is chapter 2 !</p><p>Thank you for the comments. It is good to see that my english writing is correct. I hope this new chapter will satisfy you again.<br/>
Please tell me if something is wrong in it or if you see mistakes. </p><p>For the moment it is with Tifa POV. My favorite characters of FFVII are Cloud and her. And it’s funny to write things from her perspective, but it’s not easy to try to think like she would.</p><p>The chapter is a bit longer so i hope it is not boring.</p><p>I think i will try to had more action in the next chapters.</p><p>Have a good day !<br/>
*********************************************</p><p>« So, what did you two talked about all day? »</p><p>Tifa looked up and saw that Cloud was looking intensely at her. His baby blue eyes pierced through her and she waked from the slumber she had let herself fell in.</p><p>All her companions and she were sitted in circle, around the fire that Red had lighted a few minutes ago with his tail on the few vegetation the men had succeeded to gather in this bare land. It had been such a long walk today and her feet were sores. </p><p>The first hours of the day had been fine for her as she had been talking with her dear Aerith all the time. It had stopped raining quickly and the walk was quite uneventful. They were surrouded by moutains now so the Shinra choppers couldn’t follow them. And Barret was guiding them well in this rock like maze he seemed to knew. Everyone was quiet, except the two women of the group.</p><p>The more time she spent with the girl the more she liked her, Tifa thought with a warm in her heart.<br/>
The flower girl did not let go her hand for at least two hours after the beginning of their journey and stayed by her side for the remaining of the long walk.<br/>
All the while they had talked about everything and nothing. The green eyed beauty speaked to her about her biological mother, her adoptive one, her florist job, and even gave her a whole lesson on how to make a good garden.<br/>
And of course she also asked a lot of question about the life of the martial artist. So Tifa told her all about her life in the Slums, about the Seventh Heaven, her dear Avalanche friends, Barret and his daddy bear nature...<br/>
Necessarily, the subject of the conversation arrived soon enough at the Ex-Soldier. Tifa remembered Aerith words about him with a smile on her lips.</p><p>« So, tell me everything about you and our dear hero, how exactly did you met? »</p><p>The barmaid stayed silent for a few seconds, searching for her words. </p><p>« In fact we always knew each other, we grew up in the same town, he was my neighbor » she said while remembering tenderly about her hometown, her carefree youth and the silent blonde boy.</p><p>« Oh that’s so so cute ! » Aerith smiled fondly. « So you two are childhood sweethearts ! »</p><p>Tifa was about to respond that they were just mere friends back then but Aerith continued.</p><p>« Tell me, was he also that handsome when he was younger or is it just a Soldier thing ? ». She finished her sentence with a voluntary hoarse voice that made Tifa chuckle.</p><p>« It’s all thanks to the Mako eyes i think » said Tifa with a laugh.</p><p>The fighter then felt her friend stiffen a bit, just  for a brief second.</p><p>« Aerith, is something wrong ? »</p><p>« No no no, everything is fine Tifa !» the flower girl then responded, with a smile a little too bright.</p><p>But Aerith stopped talking a little after that, and Tifa abruptly felt the strain of the day and everything before that fall on her while the sun was lowering.</p><p>« Well i guess we are done for today ! » She then heard a gruff voice yell.</p><p>Barret was just above them, on the top of a large bare rock surrounded by mountain walls. The sunset she saw just behind him dazzled her for a moment.</p><p>What a relief it was for her to hear Barret called it a stop ! She was not a lazy person but what a long night it had been before the start of their expedition !</p><p>Aerith helped her set up their makeshift camp for the night. In fact they were not equipped for camping and for tonight they would sleep under the stars. Fortunately, Kalm was just a few kilometers away and they should be there tomorrow in the morning. Tifa was looking foward a good hot shower.</p><p>Meanwhile, the boys were gathering whatever they could find to lit a fire and Red was gone hunting for a piece of meat to share for their empty stomachs.</p><p>She had taked off her boots as soon as she let herself fall near the burning wood. She held her feet soles near the heat to relieve herself a bit of the pain she felt. The smell of grilled rabbit meat filled her nostrils. She heard something growl and chuckled a bit when Cloud started to apologise. The meal was rapidity consumed.</p><p>Considering they had walked all day since dawn, Midgar was already out of sight, except for the deep green light of Mako reactors which glowed in the cold of the night. The sky was now calm and empty and Tifa actually noticed for the first time that the multiple lights above them were actually stars and not the plate neons.</p><p>She yawned and realised that she had not slept for about two days. The last bit of rest she had before their climb and their subsequent adventures was when she layed down next to Marlene in Elmyra’s house.<br/>
Her mind was still troubled then, about her night meeting with Cloud. Back then, when she tried to sleep and closed her eyes, all she could think about was the strong arms that had just hugged her, his scent, his voice... </p><p>And here he was now, looking directly at her with his deep Mako infused eyes. </p><p>« Hey Tifa, are you still with us? » he said with his smile of his that was not really a smile.</p><p>« Sorry Cloud, i just spaced out. What did you just asked me ? »</p><p>« I said, what did you and Aerith talked about ? You two just didn’t stop. That’s incredible, being able to talk so much. » </p><p>« Well for sure we are not expecting that from you, Merc ! » Barret bantered him with his deep voice. His eyes unreadable behind his glasses. « How could he even see to who he is talking with these things on his noses at night ? » thought Tifa.</p><p>Cloud ignored the Avalanche leader and turned his eyes toward Aerith, who was seated just next to her.</p><p>« So ? Is it a secret girl talk you two just had or what ? » Cloud frowned a little, but with his near smile still on his lips.</p><p>« Well, in fact we were just making plans on our shopping day for tomorrow in Kalm. How much bags can you carry for us Cloud ? » the flower girl said with a real smile.</p><p>« I am a Soldier, not a shopping carrier » </p><p>« But with all thoses muscles, i’m sure you could be very useful for us ! » Aerith responded. She then rised to her feet, walked toward Cloud and sat just next to him while laughing.</p><p>« Look at that, is this what they call Mako enhanced muscles ?  » she was holding his biceps with her both hands now.</p><p>Cloud was trying to take his arm back while wincing. </p><p>« Stop it now please, Aerith ! »</p><p>Barret was laughing very hard and Red was staring with round eyes. The barmaid felt herself smile a bit but she was also taken aback. It seemed so easy for Aerith to talk to him. And here she was, touching him while he was barely trying to make her stop. It almost seemed to her that he was actually taking fun of the situation. And the thought didn’t pleased her at all.</p><p>« Hey Tifa, come here girl ! Don’t you want to feel this manly strength beneath your fingers too ?»</p><p>Tifa felt herself becoming a dark shade of red at the words of the flower girl. She didn’t think it was possible but Barret laughed even harder. Red was still trying to figure what was happening before him.</p><p>She looked briefly at Cloud and saw that he had stopped to move. He turned his eyes in her direction and their stares met. He looked like he was about to say something but he suddenly looked away.</p><p>« Stop it now ! » he said with an icy tone to the pretty girl playing with him. He snatched his arm out of her grip.</p><p>« You’re not funny ! » She began to pout and turned herself to face Barret.</p><p>« Here, another strong man who can handle a lady ! » </p><p>Barret winced a bit, probably worried about the shopping day that was announced just a few minutes ago.</p><p>Tifa saw Cloud looking a bit miserable and felt the urge to say something to lighten him a little.</p><p>« So Cloud, what are we going to do when we will be arrived at Kalm ? ». It was a good thing she thought to ask him about their future plan, so he can feel in charge and in control.</p><p>Everybody grew quiet to listen what the mercenary would have to say.</p><p>« Well, Once we will be there i think we should rest in a hotel or an inn for the next night. We are all deserving it after all that happened. Then he will buy what we need to camp for the next days. We should avoid cities at maximum because of Shinra ».</p><p>« And this Sephiroth, where the hell is he now, how are we supposed to find him ? » Barret grunted.</p><p>Cloud looked at his feet.</p><p>« I don’t know but... »</p><p>Tifa felt a shiver down her spine. She knew what he was about to say.</p><p>« I’m sure that we will see him again very soon ».</p><p>« Cloud, can you tell us more about him? You know him well, right ? » Red inquired.</p><p>The blonde man seemed to think about it but suddenly narrowed his eyes and gripped his head with his metal gloved hand. Tifa eyes widened and she lifted herself from her spot . She rushed next to him and gently touched his shoulder with her hand. The others all watched him with worry.</p><p>« Cloud ! Are you all right ? »</p><p>After a few seconds, he seemed to relax a little. He gently put his hand on hers, opened his eyes, looked at her and said :</p><p>« I’m fine, i’m just tired after all that. Time to go to sleep i think »</p><p>« Sorry about that Cloud » Red apologized with concern in his yellow orbs.</p><p>« No problem Red, no problem at all. I will tell you all i know about him tomorrow » Cloud said with a soft smile.</p><p>An hour later, everybody was lying on the ground. The fire was reduced to embers and it was almost completely dark. Tifa couldn’t believe it, but there was one individual on earth that can snore louder than Barret. She opened her eyes and looked at Red. Her new companion looked exhausted, and the barmaid hoped that it was the cause of his huge snoring, or she would sleep at least fifty meters afar from the lion for the next nights.</p><p>Speeking of Barret, Tifa noted that the huge man, who volunteered to take the first shift on guard, was sitted close to a small rock with his head low on his chest. He even competed with Red on the loudest snoring tournament of tonight. The fighter was too tired herself to even move and wake him.</p><p>She turned herself and lied on her side with one hand on her ear. Tifa looked at the others. Everybody seemed asleep. Even Cloud, the light sleeper, breathed slowly. She watched and concentrated on him for a few minutes and her mind began to drift. As she heard him breath, she saw herself in Nibelheim, in his arms. They were never this close back then but Tifa didn’t care, it helped her to imagine happy memories even if it never happened. One second they were all alone her room, snuggling, then they were on the playground in the center of her old home city. He was smiling at her brightly. After a while, she found herself, still in her mind, lying near the campfire Red had lighted. But in her fantasy she was alone with him and had her head on his chest while he hold her tight. Tifa focused on the picture of them and felt the sleep began to take it’s hold on her.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard someone move just next to her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Aerith. She was standing. The flower girl yawned and scrubed her eyes, then began to move and approached Red slowly. Tifa saw the woman knelt before the lion and put her hand on his head. A few seconds later, Red turned himself to lie on his side and, thank god, stopped to snore. With Barret a few meters above them, the night was now silent enough for her to sleep well.</p><p>Tifa smiled lightly and was about to thank Aerith when she saw her stand up and turn in direction of Cloud. She watched him for a few seconds before beginning to approach him. The flower girl then kneeled before him. Tifa saw that and held her breath.</p><p>Cloud was lying on his back, his head resting on his detached shoulder pad. Aerith lifted her hand and touched his cheek lightly. She then began to low her face in direction of his. Tifa couldn’t believe it, was she about to kiss him or what ? She felt her heart accelerate, and her eyes were now wide open.<br/>
Suddenly, Aerith turned her stare in her direction. Tifa shut her eyes rapidly, hoping that the flower girl didn’t notice her watching. The fighter didn’t dare to move, while her mind was racing. What was that all about ? The two of them were this close ? She felt tears began to form in her eyes and her reverie of Cloud holding her seemed so far.</p><p>A few minutes later, Tifa sensed that someone was crouching before her. But she didn’t move a single muscle. As she layed, pretending to be asleep, she felt someone lightly touching her forehead. Before she noticed it, she sank in a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hard awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone.</p><p>A small chapter to continue the unknown journey.</p><p>I didn’t want to make Tifa appear weak because you know, she is such a strong person.<br/>But then i think even the strongest person need to let it go once in a while, and that’s what Tifa is doing in this chapter, again :)</p><p>See you for the next one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Wake up girl »</p><p>Tifa didn’t respond to the feminine voice. She didn’t want to talk to her right now and she certainly didn’t want her to see her crying. How dare did she tried to kiss just in front of her? So she lay still, eyes wide shut. But when she felt the sweet caress of the sun on her body, she understood that the night was long gone.</p><p>« Ah she is so cute while sleeping, don’t you think ? »</p><p>Someone in the background grumped. So everyone was awake.</p><p>Tifa felt herself blush, finding herself acting so childish. She began to open one eye slowly, only to see Aerith just above her, with her face very close to hers.</p><p>« Hello Tifa, did i interrupt a beautiful dream? » said the flower girl with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Feeling a bit angry at having her personal space invaded so early in the morning, especially by her, the barmaid didn’t respond and just sat, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>« Aerith just... let me alone a few minutes, need to wake up » she said abruptly.</p><p>Tifa then opened her eyes for good, and saw that everybody but herself was completely awake and ready to go.</p><p>« You seemed to sleep so well, no one wanted to wake you up, especially Cloud » said Aerith with a wink.</p><p>« Ah i’m so sorry ! » she panicked. She quickly got up and began to collect her belongings. She hated herself for being such a burden to the others. She was trying to put her gloves back but these damn things seemed to resist her and she couldn’t put her hands in it correctly. She felt tears began to form in her eyes again without understanding why. She felt so frustrated with herself that she throwed it on the ground with a cry.</p><p>She was trembling, feeling all alone and stupid when she felt a pair of arms surround herself from behind. Tifa froze as the owner of theses arms put her head against her hair.</p><p>« Hey girl, don’t worry, let it out » </p><p>Tifa turned herself and hugged Aerith tightly, burying her face in the crook of her neck, while she let the tears flowed out of her. All her anger, guilt, jealousy, everything flowed. She felt so good to be taken care of, but in the same time so ashamed of her weakness. Here she was, crying again, like she was just two nights before in the arms of her childhood friend. </p><p>After a while, she stopped and raised her head from the neck of the flower girl.</p><p>« I’m so sorry, i... » she began.</p><p>« Shhh it’s alright » responded Aerith with a smile and pure kindness in her eyes.</p><p>« Don’t worry Tifa, we are all here for you » said a gruff voice.</p><p>Tifa watched around her and saw all her companions around her. Barret was smiling fondly at her, warming her heart. She nodded at him.</p><p>« Yes Tifa, you had been getting through so much lately... » she then heard Red say. She loved his voice so much, so reassuring. She smiled at him.</p><p>The fighter then noted that Cloud was watching her, with concern in his eyes.</p><p>« Tifa... » </p><p>She understood that he struggled to find the words. But she knew that he was here for her, like everyone did. She remembered the way he hold her and saw in his eyes the same fondness she noticed on this night.</p><p>« All of you guys... thank you and don’t worry, i’m still going to kick ass ! »</p><p>« That’s my girl ! » Laughed Barret. Then everyone including herself started laughing. She then closed her eyes and felt so warm inside, like she was back in Seventh Heaven, serving drink to Biggs, watching Wedge eat, laughing with Jessie and Barret while her dear Marlene was sleeping upstairs. </p><p>« You see, it’s like a big family. You have your daddy, the sister, the wise brother and even the clueless one » said Aerith.</p><p>« You... » began Tifa who saw Cloud pouting in the corner of her eyes. She the smiled to her brightly. She felt so much gratitude toward this woman, and sisterly love began to blossom in her heart. She then thank about Cloud, but quickly pushed her thought away. </p><p>« You are so right, Aerith » she finished.</p><p>Tifa then continued to pack her things with the help of the flower girl and finally put her gloves on her delicate hands. </p><p>« Now you really look better than yesterday Tifa ! » she giggled as the barmaid smiled at her.<br/>
« Did you slept well after Red stopped to snore? It was like a locomotive ! » </p><p>Tifa froze her turned from the flower girl.<br/>
« Ah i don’t remember... » she sighed. So she saw her this night. Her heart skipped a beat but she hardened herself, feeling bare and hurt.</p><p>« Tifa... » said Aerith. But Tifa continued to turn her back on her.</p><p>« You should also get ready, Aerith » and the flower girl complied and moved away in silence. </p><p>The barmaid began to feel bad again, having turned down poor Aerith. Then she sensed a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes locked with those of her childhood’s friend.</p><p>« Well, let’s get going shall we ?» said the ex-soldier with what was close to a gentle smile. His eyes, full of kindness, provoked a shiver in her legs, but she was so glad to look deeply into them right now. The baby blue orbs she finded adorable when they were younger had now the green glow of Mako in them, and that gave his stare an hypnotising aura that troubled her so much, in a pleasant way.</p><p>« Yes... » she responded briefly. Cloud was about to leave her side when she suddenly grabbed his hand.<br/>
« Sorry for that, i promise you i won’t be a burden anymore ».</p><p>Cloud widened his eyes and took her hand his his.<br/>
«  Tifa, i would never think that you are a burden, nobody would ! » he said a bit too loud. Everybody was watching and she felt herself blush.<br/>
«  You are the strongest person here and you are always here for us... So it’s normal that we are here for you now ! » he smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. </p><p>« Hey lovebirds ! We must go now if we want to be in Kalm for noon ! Red’s stomach is already growling ! » laughed Barret as the two of them quickly separated with a blush on their faces.</p><p>As they slowly walked toward their destination, Cloud stayed close to her, regularly looking at her to be sure that she was alright. And every time he was looking, she felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled at him shyly. Behind them, she heard the pleasant banter between Red and Barret who reminded to his buddy that his stomach was making way too much noise.</p><p>As she was laughing with them, Tifa saw Aerith a few meters behind them, looking thoughtful. She bit her lower lip while reminiscing about her earlier reaction to the woman and started to feel bad. She decided to talk with her and slowed her pace to meet her. Cloud looked puzzled first but when Tifa winked at him, he smiled and continued to walk.</p><p>Once she was next to the flower girl, Tifa opened her mouth to say something but the sudden lump in her throat blocked the words she wanted to say. So the two of them walked together in silence for a while. Tifa was gathering her courage and was about to talk when Aerith preceded her.</p><p>« You know, girl, you should be more honest with your feelings » murmured the woman to her.</p><p>Tifa looked a her and watched her face. She didn’t had that usual playful smile on her lips.</p><p>« Cloud is a very good looking guy, and if you don’t claim him for yourself, somebody will do » she then said, and Tifa felt a burning anger grow in her. She furrowed.</p><p>« And that somebody is you ? » she replied with an icy stare. Aerith averted her eyes and Tifa regretted her words instantly. She then saw the flower girl shut her eyes. That was too much. She suddenly took her arm, and the flower girl looked at her, eyes wide open. Then Tifa put her arms around her neck and pressed gently the woman against her, in a warm embrace.</p><p>« Aerith i’m so sorry but... I don’t know what to do or what to say... and... »</p><p>She hugged her tightly, and Tifa felt Aerith chill. The woman was squeezing her in return.</p><p>« I want to be honest with you, i like him » began the flower girl « but i know what you feel about him and i don’t want to be in your way... So... »</p><p>« But i... we are just friends and... » Tifa defended herself.</p><p>« That’s a load of crap » said the other woman « that’s what i meant earlier Tifa ». Aerith pushed her gently away.</p><p>« You know, he is handsome, but also completely clueless ». Tifa smiled despite herself.</p><p>« What i mean Tifa, is that you must take the first step toward him. He wants to be with you » the barmaid blushed at these words.</p><p>« And he will need you, more than ever » finished Aerith. Tifa narrowed her eyes.</p><p>« Aerith, what do you mean by... » she was interrupted by a loud shouting.</p><p>« Not again, hey ladies ! Stop cuddling and hurry up, Red is looking at me funny right now! » hurled Barret. The boys and the lion were now much further.</p><p>The flower girl placed her hand on Tifa’s cheek.<br/>
« You’re precious to me, and i want you to be happy, so you must never loose hope, okay? »</p><p>Tifa felt herself begin to cry and jumped in the flower girl arms.</p><p>« You’re a dear friend, and i will not let anything stand between us » She sobbed.</p><p>« Even a grumpy blonde Ex-soldier? » giggled Aerith.</p><p> « No, not even him » she laughed lightly, warmed by the understanding between her and her friend.</p><p>« But promise me that you will talk to him about your feelings » she then heard Aerith say.</p><p>Tifa plunged her face in the crook of her neck and she surprised herself with her next words.<br/>
« Yes, i promise ».</p><p>The slow walk then started again and a few hours of what had become for her a pleasant walk embellished with girl talk, they began to saw the rooftops of Kalm piercing trough the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On that day, five years ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kalm was a lovely town. Located a few kilometers from Midgar, but it was like entering another world. In fact it was more of a village, with a few houses dispersed around a small place with a few stores and a bar. Nature took back her rights and Tifa could see a few trees and green grass around the location. She was so pleased to smell greenery again. It reminisced her of when she smelt the flower Cloud gave her a few days ago. A sunbeam in the middle of the endless gray area that was Shinra’s capital.</p><p>It was early afternoon. Barret and Red were already at the Inn, in order to book the rooms for the night, and they all agree to not stick altogether when out on town. The small group would have drawn too much attention. Red hated it, but he promised not to talk in public. He would make up for it when they will be together, this evening.</p><p>Cloud promised to tell them everything he knew about Sephiroth and Tifa was eager to hear it. And she was worried, too. No, in fact she was scared of the words her childhood friend was about to say at the end of this day. He was acting so strangely, and the few glimpses she had heard from him were confusing, at best, or totally false, at worse. For the moment, the blonde man was in front of her and talking to her, but she could not concentrate enough to hear him properly.</p><p>« Tifa, you’re daydreaming again ! » she finally understood.</p><p>« Mmm sorry Cloud » she nodded « what did you said before that? »</p><p>« I said, do you want to come with me to see the weapon shop? Maybe we could find another pair of gloves for you. » said Cloud.</p><p>« Mm ok, hey Aerith, what do you... » she began but stopped her words when she noticed that the flower girl were not with them anymore.</p><p>« Aerith left us ten minutes ago. She said that she was going back to the Inn. You even said to her that you were going to buy magazines for the both of you » chuckled Cloud.</p><p>« Damn... » she began to blush, ashamed to be so off in her thoughts « well, it’s just the two of us now, so yes let’s go » she smiled.</p><p>The weapon merchant was nice, but alas he didn’t have anything really interesting in his stock. He even turned white when he saw Cloud’s sword, probably worried about what he was going to be asked to craft.  But the young man said nothing and just watched Tifa fumble in the shop’s merchandises. After a few minutes, Tifa bought a pair of iron bracelets for her and Aerith, just in case.</p><p>« Well, that’s it » said the Ex-Soldier « we don’t need extras potions of anything else »</p><p>Tifa nodded in agrement « so, do you wan’t to go back to the team or... » her eyes shifted down to the entrance of the small and unique bar of the town.<br/>
« Fancy a drink, maybe?» she said while her heart sped a little.</p><p>Cloud frowned his eyes, watched behind him to see the entrance of the bar, and turned his face back to her, with a little smile on his lips.<br/>
« Well, i did promise you to go out » he began « but we don’t have fancy clothes, is that a problem? »</p><p>Tifa smiled wildly « No it’s not so... shall we? »</p><p>« Yes » Cloud replied shortly, before beginning to walk in direction of the bar. Tifa followed him rapidly, with butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>The place was cosy. It was a little dark inside, intimate in fact. There were a few patrons and the barmaid smiled a them when they entered the room. </p><p>« Hello madam, mister, are you here to eat or to drink? » the barmaid asked them politely.</p><p>Cloud turned to look a her « Tifa, are you hungry ? »</p><p>« No, i’m fine thanks ». They all had a meal in their way to the City, a few hours ago.</p><p>« Well, just a drink please » responded Cloud.</p><p>« Ok, please take a seat wherever you like and i’ll come to take your order ».</p><p>Cloud walked at the back of the room. All the patrons were eyeing him, awed by the sword he was carying. She even heard one said « How can he even lift that thing? ».</p><p>« Is it fine for you here ? » he asked Tifa. She looked at the tiny table located in a corner. They would be quiet here she thought.</p><p>« Perfect » she smiled at him and sat while he was doing the same after he had put the heavy sword against the wall. She watched him with a smile and opened her mouth to say something to him but she suddenly found herself at a lost of words. She saw him begin to blush and he averted his eyes. The situation persisted for a few very long seconds.</p><p>« Well... » he scratched the back of his head « now that we are here i don’t know what to talk about with you... »</p><p>« I, uh, we could... talk a bit about the last years, make up for lost time maybe? » she tried.</p><p>« Yes ! That’s a good idea » he replied rapidly « So did you began to train while you were in Midgar? I don’t know where you learned all that stuff but, wow ! ». </p><p>She blushed deeply. « I began to train in martial arts a few months after you left. And i didn’t stop since ».</p><p>« But who teached you all that? You’re stronger than an actual Soldier... well maybe not one from first class but... » he smirked.</p><p>Tifa chuckled « i learnt everything from Master Zangan, he arrived in Nibelheim just after you left and after a few months, i convinced him to take me under his wing ».</p><p>« You mean the famous Zangan ! I mean i heard he rarely accepted new students... how did you convinced him? » </p><p>« You know » she grabbed her arm « i can be very persuasive when i want something! ». In fact, she baked him a cake every day for three month, until he was addicted to it. And then she didn’t let him any choice but to teach her what he knew if he wanted to satisfy his sweet tooth.</p><p>« Well i can understand now where all your strength come from » said Cloud. And she blushed again.</p><p>« Oh but you’re plenty strong yourself you know. It’s funny, i remember you back then, when you were just a little taller than me » she smiled fondly.</p><p>« Well, it’s all thanks to the SOLDIER treatment. But you, everything is natural so... you’re really impressive, Tifa. » he smiled back at her. She was feeling more at ease now, talking to him.</p><p>« Thank you Cloud, but you... » </p><p>« So, what will it be for you? » </p><p>They lifted their heads and looked at the barmaid, who was waiting for their order.</p><p>« I’ll take... something fresh, maybe a glass of iced tea, please » Tifa replied.</p><p>« Sure, and for you, mister? »</p><p>« Something hard and bitter » he smiled at the barmaid « surprise me ».</p><p>Tifa saw the woman blush a little before she went back behind the counter in order to prepare their drinks. She was surprised by how Cloud could be so relaxed, while he acted so shyly with her a few minutes ago. It didn’t look like him, and she didn’t like it at all. </p><p>« Tifa, are you all right? » he asked her.</p><p>She didn’t look at him but responded a bit harshly « Well, do you enjoy to hit on every barmaid you met, Cloud? ». She then looked at him and regretted her words instantly. He averted his eyes from her and looked like he didn’t know what to say. The pround and flirty SOLDIER was gone and she recognized the shy looking boy that made her a promise back then. Her heart warmed and she put her hand on his. He was stiff at first but then relaxed. He looked back at her, with puppy eyes.</p><p>« Only joking Cloud, it’s just that you said the exact same thing to me at Seventh Heaven, do you remember? » she said softly.</p><p>« Yeah i’m... sorry it’s just that... sometimes i don’t know how to act in front of people and i... » he sighed. She widened her eyes a bit as he was starting to confide to her. But he suddenly shut his eyes and gripped his head while hissing.</p><p>« Cloud ! »</p><p>« I’m... okay » he replied. The headache didn’t seem as bad as the other ones. </p><p>« I’m glad... so... » she began. But then he opened his eyes and she felt a shiver in her legs. The mako in his eyes was glowing ferociously now and his pupils were weird. The sight frightened her.</p><p>« Cloud, what is happening to you? »</p><p>« Tifa, i... don’t... know ». He was looking so sad and depressed and breathed heavily.</p><p>« Let’s... go out shall we, fresh air will do you some good » she squeezed his hand. He nodded. They quickly drank the glasses when the barmaid brought to them and, after she had pay the bill, they left the bar without waiting.</p><p>They were now both sitted on a bench, just above the town place. Cloud had his eyes closed. Tifa looked at him and noticed that he was looking serene now. She was feeling so conflicted in herself about her childhood friend’s behavior. Everything was screaming to her that he was far from all right. His headaches, his mood changes, some of his words, even his personality seemed fluctuent. One hour he could be like a hardened and confident man, then the walls would crack and he would become like a 15 years old unsure boy. She then would begin to think that she didn’t know if she could trust him... But then he would talk to her with his smooth voice, look at her with his piercing stare. And she would feel reassured and even... protected. Like he promised he would, seven years ago. He remembered it so... Cloud was really here with her, right ?</p><p>« Are you feeling better now, Cloud? »</p><p>« I do... and Tifa, our rendez vous didn’t keep all its promises but, i will make it up to you » she heard him say. She looked at him in his eyes and saw that the SOLDIER was back. Tifa didn’t want to push him too far after what just happened so she decided to play along.</p><p>« Mmm, all right soldier boy » she winked at him. She blushed a little after her bold line, but he didn’t seem to mind as he was smiling lightly at her. She then noticed that they were all alone, on a bench, under a bright sun. It was almost like a date. </p><p>How many times did she dreamt about the situation? Back then, after he left for Midgar, she often thought about him. When they were young, she didn’t paid much attention to him, her silent neighbor. But after their fall in mount Nibel, she heard her friends talk about him and she understood that he was the only one that tried to truly help her. They began to talk more and he even invited her, that evening, on the water tower. She really thought back then that it was a date. A lot of boys already asked her out but she had declined everybody. Everybody but him... He left a few months after and she started to dream of his return to her. At first, it was just a dream she had once. But the more time went, the more she was dreaming of him. Some dreams were just like the situation she was now, with him and her alone on a bench. Other dreams were far more erotic... she turned her head from him and blushed fiercely.</p><p>« Maybe we should go back to the Inn » she started to move when she felt Cloud’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p>« Tifa » she looked at him. The shyness on his eyes was back « thank you, for everything ».</p><p>« Why are you saying that? » she asked.</p><p>« For being here » her eyes widened but he continued « sometimes, i feel a bit... lost, but when i see you, i know i’m going to be alrigth and... that’s it... thank you Tifa » he finished.</p><p>Tifa smiled at him and came closer« well, when an old friend of mine is in trouble, i can’t let him all alone, right ? ».</p><p>« Hey, that’s my line! » he chuckled</p><p>They stayed like this for a moment. She enjoyed the quiet and the heat of the sun. Feeling particularly brave today, Tifa rested her head on his shoulder. She heard him gasp at her movement but he quickly relaxed.</p><p>« When i close my eyes, it almost feel like we’re back home, don’t you think? » she said with her voice low. </p><p>« Yes, you’re right it’s... soothing »</p><p>After a few minutes, he added « Tifa, didn’t you wanted to join the others? »</p><p>« Let’s stay like that, just for a moment please... » she sighed. He complied and she felt, with delight, his head rest against her. Now it really was like a date.</p><p>In the late afternoon, they made their way back to their friends. They entered the Inn and the innkeeper asked them politely.<br/>
« Hello, are you with mister Wallace? »</p><p>« Yes we are » replied Tifa.</p><p>« Well, mister Wallace told me to direct you to the living room, all your friends are waiting for you ».</p><p>The pair nodded curtly and moved toward their destination. When they entered the room, Tifa felt all their eyes upon them and blushed a little.</p><p>« Here are the lovebirds, finally ! » shouted Barret. Cloud shifted on his feet in front of her while she was brushing her hair, failing to hide her blush. She then spotted Aerith who waved at her. Tifa approached her.</p><p>« Hey Tifa, come and sit next to me girl » she smiled. Tifa watched as Cloud was taking a seat next to Barret, who tapped his back with a grin while Cloud looked at his feet.</p><p>« Sure, thanks Aerith »</p><p>« You’re welcome and... promise me to tell me everything this evening, girl » the flower girl whispered. Tifa didn’t answer but became redder when the woman added with a wink « so you’ll make up for forgetting the magazines » </p><p>« So, Cloud, there is no other client for now... » began Red, who was crouched not far from Tifa’s armchair.</p><p>Cloud closed his eyes and Tifa shifted in her seat. The feeling of anxiety she was feeling about Cloud intensified drastically. He was about to talk about his past and she feared it greatly. </p><p>« Yes... It’s about time i talk to you about him... and me» He said.</p><p>« Go on Cloud, we are all listening » Aerith said. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at him and he returned it to her.</p><p>He sighed again and began his story.</p><p>« I grew up in a small Village called Nibelheim, with Tifa. After the war, i, like many boys, admired Sephiroth, the legendary SOLDIER. So i left and became SOLDIER myself. After a few missions together, we became friends »</p><p>Cloud stood up «  and on that day, five years ago, we were sent with Sephiroth to Nibelheim, my hometown »</p><p>Tifa’s heart skipped a beat. Her worst fear was coming to life right in front of her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are ! </p><p>I hope this chapter satisfied you.</p><p>I’m trying my best to make this story entertaining and respectful of the characters. It’s not an easy task !</p><p>Hope to write more soon. See you !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>